Light always has a darkness
by angelcandy1011
Summary: Dying is a nuisance and getting reborn is even more so
1. darkness and panic

**A/N: HELLO readers! ^-^ right so im writing this story because it was an idea I got and I also just want to explain that these chapters will be really short and random (not following a basic timeline and jumping around) but at the end of the story it will come together I promise** **ANYWAY lets get started! WOoooo**

 **DISCLAIMER: own nothing but the oc(s) and the plot**

* * *

Pain

 _I'm sorry..._

The pressure

 _I'm so sorry..._

The metallic smell

 _I...don't want you...to die_

The quiet whimper

 _This is the end_

The faint chuckle

 _No...no...your going to be alright just...just hang on_

The taste of bitter tears

 _This is all my FAULT!_

The frustrated shouts

 _enough, just let me go...you...will be...fine_

The black dots

 _no...no...no...NO...NONONONO_

The shouts are fading

 _WAKE UP...PLEASE...PLEASE!_

The hitched breath

 _please...im begging you...wake up...please_

The last smile

 _Don't leave me alone_

The darkness

 _I need you_

* * *

 _Darkness_ _and panic_

That's what she was greeted with after she regained some sort of consciousness. She could not see, nor could she speak, she tried to move once to gain some sort baring or a reaction out of this dark prison, but to no avail. She was stuck, floating in this confined darkness. After long hours of thought and of recollecting she realized something important.

She is dead, killed to be more precise, it scared her at first to think about, sending her into a blind panic. She relaxed after a while reminding herself that it did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore and soon all will fade and the existence that she oh so carefully created will be nothing more than an memory for the old and wise and a bedtime story for the young and naïve.

Nothing more than just text on a history book page.

 _Tch, history_ if she could have scoffed she would have, in her eyes history was just a story that's seems true, but in actuality it was edited to fit the needs to the one that was writing it. In history, they will glorify war, make the good seem wicked and the bad seem like saints.

And her,

Well she will be written down -ironically- as a killer, a monster, a true demon, something that had to be stopped, something that never should have been, something-

 **'your mind is drifting to dark places again, my mistress'**

The voice in her head(?) startled her out of her thoughts, but then she relaxed.

 _Koumori... I did not realize you would be here_ she thought fondly

 **'Of course I would, you are my host, my mistress, and even in death I will follow you'** he said in a loud and sing-song tone that sounded quite childish for a thousand year old demon, it would have made her laugh if she could.

 _I see...so I am dead_

 **'Yes, very much so...'** His voiced quieted to a sad whisper but then ross again sounding some what excited **'ahhhh but do not worry for Koumori has saved you!'**

 _Saved me?_

 **'YES...well not the physical you, that was destroyed and buried, long gone, noooo way of getting it, I mean I probably could...nah then you would be a pile of ash and that-'**

 _Koumori! What are you getting at?_

 **'hehe forgive me my mistress, now where was I... Ahhhh yes I saved you, the spiritual you actually or if you want to be more technical your spiritual chakra'**

 _my spiritual chakra?_

 **'When one dies the physical and spiritual chakra leak out just like blood and when there is none the body gives out, that is the norm'**

 _Yes I know how chakra functions when someone dies you-_

 **'you are not the norm'**

She stopped her thought, caught off guard on how unusually serious he was and allowed him to continue

 **'because you are the host of a demon, you need a lot of spiritual chakra to combat my own, to keep my demonic chakra from consuming you so-'**

 _I already know about that!_

she snapped cutting him off with a darkened tone becoming frustrated with her companion

 _but it still doesn't explain why I am here, or what this place even is koumori WHAT IS GOING ON!_

 **'Wait a sec! I'm getting to it jeez, I'm trying to be dramatic and your killing my vibe, now be quiet! ill explain everything GOSH'**

He said in an exasperated tone, she knew that if she said anymore it will just take longer and she most especially hates wasting time so she just let out a mental sigh

 _Fine, continue_

 **'Thank you, now lets see... right! So over the years instead of combating each other, our chakra merged together as one because your physical body was taking to much strain and you were a child at the time to boot, got to protect my host after all. So fast forward when you where dying and you lost consciousness I simply took our chakra and dispersed it into the air for collecting later, leaving behind what was left which was your physical chakra and body.'**

Koumori paused probably for more dramatic effect because he was just that type of person as infuriating as it is

 _so?_

 **'SO! It toke me quite a while, but I was finely able to find a mother to host a body suitable to hold our chakra'**

 _so i'm in a women?_

 **'Yep! She really pretty too cant wait for you to meet her'**

 _as in right now?_

 **'Yep!, I think you are about 8 months a long now'**

 _right..._

 _so your saying..._

 _is..._

 _that..._

 _im getting reborn_

 _as in right now..._

 _like right now?_

The statement turned into a question of disbelieve half way through

 **'Yep!'**

 _Excellent_ she thought dryly in sarcasm

 **'...'**

 _sigh_

 **'you sound angry'**

 _im not_

 **'you are why?'**

 _I said im not_

 **'are too'**

 _am not_

 **'are too'**

 _am not!_

If one could see him he probably be frowning and looking like a kicked puppy.

 **'are too...'**

Another mental sigh _Look im not angry okay, I am just..._

 _surprised is all, not everyday one dies and is reborn._

Her mind still trying to wrap around the idea

 _Right, now tell me how long do I have left in this...dark prison_

 **'about a month why?'**

 _a month huh, good that will give me enough time to think about the situation at hand..._

Letting out a-mental- laugh

 _its strange..._

 _I was ready to die and here I am getting a second chance..._

 **'...'**

.

.

.

 _Yes very strange indeed_

* * *

 **Please review~**


	2. Fukui Hanako

**A/N: Whoop Chapter Two! I really like how this came out even if its short and what not ,meh, But if it does become a issue for you readers I will write more, BELIEVE IT dattebayo!(always wanted to say that)**

 **anyways I just want to say *takes a deep breath***

 **THANK YOU!**

 **I know I shouldn't be freaking out but seriously when I saw the follows, the review and the favorite I almost shit my self. Yeah Yeah Its not a lot I know but still the thought that someone actually cares about my writing makes me want to cry anime Tears and leap for joy at the same time. So yeah with out farther a dew Lets start the chapter shall we**

 **I own nada but the oc(s) and the plot**

* * *

 _Fukui Hanako_

Never wanted to be a mother.

She always thought children to be bothersome, selfish, and sometimes down right cruel.

So when Hanako received the news that she got pregnant with a man she had a one night stand with , it was quite shocking experience.

Actually it was horrifying

For once in her life she didn't know what to do and it through her off completely, leaving her as a clueless crying mess seeking comfort that she knew she would never get.

She always had a plan,

thinking ahead was her specialty, her talent, it was what she was know for.

She never doubted herself,

stubborn as a bull some would say, making jokes like she had Uzumaki blood in her.

But even now after long agonizing hours of the pregnancy and childbirth...

"Fukui-san" The Nurses chirpy voice cut through the quiet hospital room like a knife. Hanako turned her head slightly to the nurse and saw a bundle of blankets, she froze, her heart went cold, she knew what it was.

She still had doubts but...

"She's a healthy baby girl, would you like to hold her?"

like always she had a plan...

"...no..." Hanako said in a weak voice, shaking her head pitifully and slow, trying desperately to bury her rising emotions.

The nurse frowned slightly "Oh...then would you, a least like to see her?"

"N-no..." her voice cracked, bitter tears streaming down her face, she is a jounin of Konoha, she could not take care of this child. The orphanage would gladly take it and rise it well but...

 _But why does it hurt so much to let it go..._

 _no..._

 _not it..._

 _let..._

 _let her go..._

When the child was carried out of the room, all she could do was stare up at the ceiling, sobbing silently in the hospital bed, thinking about what could have been...

alone

.

.

.

 _"my baby girl...may my prayers reach you and may you grow big and strong"_

* * *

 **Please review~**


End file.
